People often times harm one's elbow or knee resulting in an injury that must be protected from further harm due to subsequent contact. For this reason, the medical field has produced elbow and heel protectors which cushion these joints.
To date, the protectors which have been used in the medical industry have been relatively soft foam pads that are strapped to the injured leg or arm of a person. These pads have not proven to stay in the desired location due to movement of the limb. Also, as the harm to the person may also include an injury to the skin, medical pads must also be able to be worn without aggravating the injury to the wearer's skin.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an limb protector that remains in place but will not aggravate any injury to the skin. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.